


Deposit

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just once, Dean would like to get the deposit back on their motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deposit

"I’m tired of losing the deposit on every damn motel we stay at," Dean grunted, staring down at the angel he was currently balls deep in, "keep it under control, Cas." Dean’s hand tentatively moved from the space between Cas’ shoulder blades to slide down his back and ultimately rest on his hip. 

Castiel only glared back at the hunter, looking anything but domineering with his cheek pressed into the comforter and his ass in the air. The hooded look from his lover only made Dean smirk wider as he dug his thumb into one of the dimples on the small of Cas’ back and ground up against him. 

It wasn’t long before the dingy motel room was once again filled with harsh panting and the hammering of the headboard slamming into the wall. Castiel fisted the sheets until his knuckles turned white and let out the most erotic sound—something between a grunt and a whimper—when Dean began to drive into his prostate. 

"Cas…" Dean let out in a warning tone, gulping heavily as he watched the angel writhe desperately beneath him. 

"Please don’t stop. Please…" Cas panted, mouth agape and eyes screwed shut with half his face still buried in the mattress. Dean growled, hating how Castiel’s simple plea made him become completely undone.

Abandoning all other thoughts, the hunter’s free hand joined the other in wrapping around Cas’ lithe, sturdy frame. He pulled him into his own powerful thrusts, nearly pulling out entirely before slamming in even deeper than before. “Son of a bitch,” Dean gasped, feeling Cas clamp down around him, knowing exactly what was to come. The sight of his angel crying out in pure bliss and arching up beneath him was more than enough to send Dean over the edge.

The hunter looked down in time to catch a flash of black. The familiar sound of fluttering wings was shortly followed by the crash of the lamp on the bedside table shattering against the floor and the television screen cracking and briefly sparking. A few stray feathers slowly drifted towards the floor when Dean reopened his eyes to survey the damage with the subtlest smirk.

He’d be lying if he said he hated Castiel’s lack of wing control; if that wasn’t the biggest ego stroke he’d ever gotten, Dean didn’t know what was. 

Wiping his brow with his forearm, Dean carefully pulled out of his lover but remained behind him. He hunched over him to hook an arm around the other’s chest and hoist him up against his own so he could kiss those pretty, pink lips. “A little self control next time, angel,” Dean grumbled against them, eyeing Castiel with playful disappointment. 

"Hnn," was all Cas managed to get out, still slumping against Dean’s arm with a tired, satisfied smile.


End file.
